During a manufacturing process, workpieces sometimes need to be joined together. For example, in vehicle manufacturing, numerous workpieces have to be joined together in order to assemble the vehicle body as well as other parts of the vehicle. Workpieces can be joined together using several procedures. For example, adhesives can be placed between workpieces to join them. Alternatively, welding can be used to join workpieces together.